cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
League of Legends
|date = 12/01/11 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=107038 |status = Active |color = green }} League of Legends is an Optional Defense Pact between the Random Insanity Alliance and United Sovereign Nations announced on December 1, 2011. It preserves the RIA-USN Non-Aggression Pact, one of the oldest treaties between the two alliances and on Planet Bob, by recognizing it in the Treatyception clause. It is also currently superseded and complemented by the Solidarity Pact for an Allied Maroon, an Optional Defense and Aggression Bloc, and the Maroon Economic Pact, an Optional Defense and Economic Bloc, of which both of the signatures are members. Treaty text Article Ω: Treatyception Both parties agree to continue to recognize and honor the Ancient Epic Unnamed Non-Aggression Pact of Feburary 2, 2007 for the entire duration of this treaty's life. It may not be canceled while this treaty is still in affect. Article e: Team Support Signatories agree to keep the other signatories informed of any information that stipulates a form of danger to another signatory including any current and potentially upcoming wars that may affect any of the signatories. Article ζ: Florida Rodrod agrees that he must continue to play League of Legends at least once a week with RIAers for the entire duration of this treaty's life. Article π: Defense of the Ancients The signatories agree that, should the need arise, a signatory may request the financial or military assistance of the other signatories. Providing a good reason for the request is given, the signatory alliance is expected to fulfill the request, but is not obligated to do so. Article i: Anti-Ragequitting Clause If it is deemed necessary, a signatory may withdraw from this treaty by informing the government of the other signatories in a private and discrete manner. After all signatories have been informed, there will be a 48 hour cooling-off period, whereby the articles of this treaty will still apply to the withdrawing signatory. Postamble: The undersigned alliances (known above as the signatories and the parties), in recognition of our friendship, common values and interests and in pursuit of our collective security, strength, and prosperity, enter into this agreement in furtherance of those goals. Furthermore, the signatories commit themselves to upholding the obligations they freely undertake by signing this treaty. Signed for the Random Insanity Alliance, *~ Shadow, By the Grace of Cactuar, His Glorious Excellency The Most Holy, Blessed, and Venerable Eternal Triumvir of Random Insanity and the Dominions and Territories thereunto belonging, Captain Planet Emeritus, Supreme Pontiff of the Holy Realms of the Cactuar, Defender of the Faith, Guardian of the Funk, Grand Master of the Most Noble Sovereign Military Order of Cactimus Prime, Central Commander of the Nintuar Clan, Leader and Guide of the Rivolucion, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Archduke of Disorder, Overlord of Lunacy, Puppetmaster of Chaos, etc. *~ Shadow Slayer, Triumvir, Usurper of Shadow, True SuperFriends Puppetmaster, Xiphosis' Apprentice, Cactuar Scribe, Maroon Convert, Owner of 20 Llamas, Moth *~ Delta1212, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Eperor of the SuperFriends *~ Ogaden, Weird Cactuphile, Spammer of Inboxes, Giver of Happy Endings, Retard Savant, Buzzkill Extraordinaire, Protector of Mexico *~ Croix - Head of Recruitment, SupahProlaf *~ im317 - Head of Foreign Affairs, Former Elder of PotD, guy who has never played LoL *~ Apophis775 - Master of Internal Affairs of the RIA, He who must not be named without word-brutha, Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, Heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed, Emissary of the Prophets, Player of Annie. *~ cctmsp13 - viceroy Signed for the United Sovereign Nations, *~ [[Cora/b - Admin Council *~ Beale947 - Admin Council *~ Rylejed - Admin Council *~ Hansarius - Security General *~ Ninia22 - Minister of Recruitment *~ rodrod - Minister of Internal Affairs *~ Babouc - Minister of Foreign Affairs *~ Give Me Water - Minister of Economics Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Active treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Treaties of the United Sovereign Nations